Broken Ninja
by SouldDragonNaru37
Summary: Out of nowhere they attacked people dressed like the akatsuki, Naruto rushed forward to defend his village only to watch has his wife died infront of him, In the choas of the battle Him, Sarada Uchiha, and Himewari Uzumaki all got blasted to the past? Naruto not knowing what to do rushes to konoha makin up a story has he goes. First fanfic bad summary i think
1. Chapter 1 Coming Back

sry if my spelling is bad this is my first fanfic anyways i hope u like it, if u have any questions are advise let me know just please dont flame me too badle

Naruto stood in the middle of Konoha, now a crater has he looked and saw the rubble everywhere around him. Civilians

where running everywhere trying to find somewhere to hide. The Ninja where fighting off an army has Naruto walked

forward the army the most surprising thing was the black cloaks with red clouds they wore. The akatsuki had

been finished off. Naruto wasnt concerning himself with that his eyes was infront of him, Hinata Uzumaki his wife.

was died with a blade through her stomach. He walked towards her has everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

With his hands he cought her has she fell when the blade was ripped out of her stomach. The man laughed as Naruto

began to glow not golden like usual but red feral chakra began wrapping around him has he let her down on the ground

softly. "Protect them, Naruto-kun protect are children." Naruto closed his eyes has tears shed from them has Hinata

reached up and cupped the back of his neck giving him one last kiss before closin her eyes. Naruto tears flowing

freely now watched has the light faded from her.

"The bitch deserved it." The man laughed with glee has Naruto held out a hand and in the next moment a spike of

golden and crimson chakra mixed went through his stomach has Naruto stood up. He then let out a roar, all battling

stopped has everyone say him now they all noticed him has his eyes went crimson. In the next instant he was gone,

appearing before the enemies he began slaying them one after another his only thing in mind is to find his children.

A man with the akatsuki cloak was infront of him has he saw Himewari on the ground with Sarada Uchiha protecting her.

Sarada had one leg limping has it had three kunai stickin out of it. The man had eyes that made Narutos eyes widened.

Sharingan where did he get that? He shook his head and charged he would figure that out later now he had to protect

the children. The man had a stange black orb in his hand has he went to attack Sarada with it her with only one leg

attempted to dodge mainly because if she moved it would hit himewari.

Naruto formed a rasengan pumping it with kyuubis chakra turning it into a golden sphere with crimson lines.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted out has the man turned, Naruto Rasengan crashing into him and his Jutsu, what happened

next though has the Rasengan seemed to power up the sphere, Naruto, Himewari, and Sarada all was wrapped in a black orb

and then dissapeared.

/

Naruto snapped his eyes open has he looked around he seemed to be in some kinda clearing. "Well u did it now u brat."

"Kurama?" Naruto asked has he was pulled into his mindscape. "What happened?"

"The jutsu the man was using was a transportation jutsu most likely to capture the Uchiha girl, but again u did the

impossable." Naruto blinked, "That rasengan it seemed to power up the jutsu enough that well, sent u back in time."

"WHAT! HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK!" Naruto yelled out.

"Dont yell at me gaki, look it is a time dimension jutsu, one to stop time and place someone in another spot

at that exact time. Now you overpowered it and changed the jutsu completly u reversed time Naruto completly."

"I still dont get it." Kurama sighed he didnt know why he bothered explaining. "Is their a way to go back?"

Naruto asked has Kurama shook his head.

"Even if their was a way u would need a sharingan and control over it not only that but going foward in time could

damage you, you know how hard it was to heal you the other two still need healing." Naruto blinked other two, his eyes

widened.

Naruto out of his mindscape looked and saw himewari barely breathing along with sarada. "I would get them attention now

kit."

/

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A random chunin yelled out has Sarutobi Hiruzen blinked at the man. His skin is pale of an old man with

grey hair his face covered in wrinkles and liver spots of old age. lines streched out down his eyes showing his age

reaching down to his cheeks, wearing the hokage robes and hat Sarutobi spoke.

"Yes what has happened."

"A man has appeared at the gate with two injuried children he wishes to speak to you, we have placed the children in

the hospital and brought him here to speak with you." The Hokage nodded to the chunin.

"Let him in," The chunin nodded and walked out has the Hokage took a puff out of a smoke pipe he kept on his desk in

an ashtray. The man had short blonde hair that seemed to spike everywhere, an orange coat wrapped around his body with

a white under shirt, black pant and blue sandals Sarutobi also noticed bandages wrapped around his right arm.

"Hello you wish to speak with me." The man nodded and then spoke.

"Yes, I seek Sanctuary." Naruto stated as the hokage nodded. "I also wish to let u know that one of the children I brought

is an Uchiha." The Hokages eyes widened at that.

"Explain boy this better not be a lie."

"A few years back Fugaki Uchiha visited my village," Naruto said careful not to lie afterall Fugaku was actually someone

who folled around because of his status. "The mother died not so long ago," Naruto said sadly remembering how Sakura had

been torn apart. "I took her in at first no one believe that she was a Uchiha for obvuis reasons. However she unlocked the

Sharingan." The HOkage was speachless it would fit but one more thing he needed to ask.

"Before I accept you I must ask you why would you come here any village would love to have an uchiha and why now." Naruto

looked out the window and the Hokage saw the age on the boy he wasnt that old maybe in his late twenties at most.

"It burned down," The Hokage blinked. "My village was attacked out of nowhere people with black cloaks and red clouds

attacked us and burned my village down to the ground I tried to fight them but in the end they tried capturing her

most likely cause she was an Uchiha." The HOkage nodded, "I attacked the man and despite my efforts the village is gone

now I only got them my daughter and Sarada."

"I see then do u Wish to be a ninja we can have u tested though I dont believe u have given me a name stranger." The

Hokage said has Naruto spoked.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 2 The Council

Before u read this chapter was kinda rushed mainly cause i wanna start the story so anyway sry if it seems a little clustered. Also to answer any questions on what time they came back in imma just say its the same year Naruto and Sasuke graduated the academy but early in the year. Also sorry for any grammer mistakes im not the best writter so if u see one just let me know so I can fix it.

Chapter Two

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the name. "Uzumaki. . ." He said mostly mumbling, "Yes my mother was a survivor of Uzushio. Well I dont got the red hair I have uzumaki blood in me."

To findnot one but two people from a lost clan, no three he said his daughter was here. This is certainly a large boon for Konoha.

"So do u wish to be a Ninja?" He asked Arashi has Arashi looked down.

"I have seen my village burn, my people murdered and I couldn't do anything about it." He took a deep breath, "I wish to raise Sarada and Himewari and open up a shop I, I dont think I can take being a ninja."

"WHAT!" Kurama yelled at him.

"I just cant Kurama please dont make it worse." Before he could say anything he cut off the link of Kurama.

"I see, I understand but I must ask what kinda shop do u wish to open."

"A Fuinjutsu shop I wish to seal my seals." The Hokage nodded, Uzumaki where known for the seals but should he let him if people didn't go it would be a problem especially since it would have to first come with a pocket of land he doubted the man possessed any money on him at the moment.

"I see, however before I accept the shop I must see how good you are with sealing techniques after all u could simply blow up after the first seal u make and it would only cost money." Arashi nodded at him and spoke knowing one thing could settle this easily.

"I can remove the curse seal." Hiruzens eyes widened, "I have mastered all sealing techniques i could get my hands on and I learned how to get rid of any seal I wish with it, if U want i can make u exploding tags now with simple paper and ink just name how many, along with storage seals, along with that I can make u gravity seals with are great for training."

Hiruzen's eyes widened but then hardened. "I will have u prove this." Arashi nodded he expected no less. It had pissed off Orochimaru when he proved he could get rid of the curse seal, he had learned in case he every betrayed are tried to steal anyone from konoha like sasuke ever again. Afterwards he had delved into Fuinjutsu like a mad man loving the art.

"Send for Anko Mitarashi." An Anbu then was seen leaving out the window.

/

Anko was currently eating some Dango at her favorite stand with Kurinai. She had purple hair tied back in a short ponytail that stood up spiking everywhere, her attire consisted of a large trench coat with a tan miniskirt, two belts lapped around her as she wore a fishnet shirt and a rope around her neck with a small hook attacked to it.

She grinned as she hated some more dango, it had been a shitty day but damn this dango was worth it. She had Dango in her mouth about to swallow has an Anbu appeared. "Anko Mitarashi your presence is requested by the Hokage." Anko let out an irritated smile as she finished off her dango. Why would he bug her now she just got down with a B rank mission in rice country damnit she wanted her dango.

/

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD OLD MAN! IM AWAY FROM MY DANGO!" Anko yelled as Sarutobi just sighed. "Whats the big ideal dragging me away after a B rank aint i suppose to get some rest between missions." She said yelling.

"Anko this man is Arashi Uzu..."

"I dont care who he is im..."

"He claims to be able to get rid of your curse seal." Sarutobi said has she stopped after interrupting him. Her eyes widened, at the proclamation.

"Bullshit, not even Jiraiya could." Arashi turned and faster then they could blink he clamped a hand on her shoulder has she screamed at a burning sensation, the next instead Naruto was slammed against the wall by a giant pole the Hokage was holding.

Anko blinked, "Its gone?" Sarutobi blinked and let go of the man.

"What?" Arashi then ripped off his sleeve showing off his bandaged arm. He Laid it down in front of the Hokage has they all saw the curse seal layin on the sleeve.

"Hokage-Sama you tried destorying it which currently isn't possible without killing the user, thus I decided to transfer it using seals making it inhabit my sleeve the curse mark will still in effect is now useless." Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"It seems you wasn't laying about ur abilities though please do refrain from doing so until the other side is ready u had me believe u was a spy for a moment." Arashi nervously scratched the back of his head.

"What but, I how?" Anko said eyes widened. "ITS GONE!" Emotions overriding her control she ran out. "I GOT TO TELL NAI CHAN!" The hokage chuckled as Arashi sweat dropped at the crazy woman.

"I do believe u have earned your shop, I will provide a building for u in the market district, have it running within one week." Arashi nodded at the hokage.

/

Arashi sighed has he was now in the hospital waiting on Sarada has she walked outside confused. "Hokage-Sama what are u. . ." Arashi hushed her and patted the seat next to him has she sat down he then explained everything that happened. Her eyes widened as he explained.

"Is their no way to go back?" She asked has he sighed.

"Im not sure u would survive, and I dont wanna risk losing someone else." She nodded at him tears in her eyes, she only had one thought. Papa is gone . . .

/

"Hokage-Sama why have u called us here?" A man spoke on the civilian side of the council room.

"It seems Sasuke isnt the last of his clan." Their eyes widened.

"WHAT!" He then signaled for three people to appear a man with blonde hair, a girl looking much like an Uchiha and another girl with blue hair hiding behind the blonde haired man.

"This girl is Sarada Uchiha, who will be enrolled in the current class to graduate with them, she has also unlocked her Sharingan their is no doubt she is an Uchiha." The councils, eyes widened when they saw the red eyes with one tomoa inside of it.

"How I thought their was only one left."

"Appearntly Fugaku wasn't that faithful has we thought I already did a D.N.A. test and it matched this is his daughter the mother has already passed away." The clan heads nodded it wasn't that uncommon for it to happen.

"May I ask who the other two are." Said a man covered in bandage, his hair short and grey with spikes has he held a cane in one hand while the other was in a sling.

"This is Arashi Uzumaki, and his daughter Himewari Uzumaki they brought us Sarada after their village was destroyed." The clan heads eyes widened has they heard the surname.

Sarutobi then explained how their village got attacked and how they got here.

"I see so what is to be done then I vote for the C.R.A for all three," Danzo said has the civilian said nodded wanting the clans to get more members fast, before anything could be said a massive wave of killing Intent floored chocking nearly everyone.

"You will not touch them." Arashi said his eyes glowing crimson the council members backed up. "They are all I got left they are not tools for you to use they are my family." Arashi said with anger." THe civilian said got anger has one was about to speak, Tsume busted out laughing.

Tsume had a feral look with wild hair has she had fangs in her mouth and two strips on her cheeks. "Damn I like this guy I back him up I vote no." Slowly the rest of the clan heads did the same soon the civilian side was out numbered, has even the Hokage casted his vote.

"These meeting is for three purposes, One to introduce them to u before going public." The council nodded. "The second is that instead of being a Ninja, Arashi here wishes to open a Fuinjutsu shop." The clan head nodded all liking the Ideal. "And Third is that its under control of clan heads not civilians."

BEfore the civilians could speak the Hokage intturpted them. "It sells to Ninja civilians are not Authorized to purchase from his store along with this Sarada will be living with Arashi under his care along with his daughter." The civilians nodded they truthfully didn't care as long has the uchiha was back here.

/

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki you are to come with me to the Hokage's office." An Anbu said has he appeared in the Classroom.

"What did you do this time baka and why did u drag Sasuke-kun into it!" A Girl with short pink hair said mad at Naruto.

"It wasn't me it could be the Teme for all I know Sakura-Chan I promise." A boy with yellow blonde hair that spiked everywhere said, he had blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek and wore an orange jumpsuit.

"Like I would believe that you baka!" Sakura shouted.

"Has something happened?" Iruka asked has he quieted the class down.

"Hokage has ordered them to come nothing else is to be said." The Anbu stated has he handed Iruka a slip of paper has Iruka nodded.

"You heard them Sasuke Naruto you two are excused."

/

"So Teme do u know why we are here?" Naruto asked has Sasuke just grunted.

"Hey Teme im talking to you here!" NAruto shouted for a cough to stop him has their was a girl next to him along with a blonde haired man and a small blue haired child.

"Sasuke, I'd like u to meet ur sister Sarada Uchiha."

"WHAT!"

/

Chapter End

The next chapter will start the actual story sry if their is a few holes in this chapter but its because I didnt wanna spend forever on the council

meeting and stuff sry if u wanted to read it but I wanted to keep the juices flowing I might remake it later but for know this is the second chapter


End file.
